


Peace at Any Price

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, Gen, Humor, They are just playing, chatfic, some shippy stuff if u squint but its just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: [Hinata]Welcome to the round table my fellow knights[Hinata]This is honorary knight, Orange checking in~[Yuuta reported body.]MIDORI IS DEAD[Yuuta reported body.]IN ELECTRICAL
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Peace at Any Price

**Hinata**

Welcome to the round table my fellow knights

**Hinata**

This is honorary knight, Orange checking in~

**Yuuta** _ reported body. _

MIDORI IS DEAD

**Yuuta** _ reported body. _

IN ELECTRICAL

**Aira**

i was with kohakucci ^-^

**Kohaku**

me n rabuhan were together <3

**Tsukasa**

Why is Orange saying he is a knight? We already have an orange knight.

**Hajime**

How do I vent like pink did? 

**Yuuta** _ reported body. _

ITS PINK. TORI. /TORI/

**_Yuuta has voted._ **

**Tori**

????? what is venting?? 

**Hiiro**

g guys how. H el p?111?1/

**Hinata**

Tsukasa-kun, I have decided to help you in this game! Vote for pink!

**_Tsukasa has voted._ **

**_Hinata has voted._ **

**Tori**

ITS NOT ME?????? SHUT UP!!!

**Kohaku**

who r we voting 4 rabuhan <33

**Aira**

vote pink :3c

**_Aira has voted._ **

**_Kohaku has voted._ **

**Hajime**

Ah, is Tori-kun pink?

**Shinobu**

Midori-kun, my fallen comrade. It is so sad to have come to this funeral today and see that your body was treated as nothing more than the wires within the electrical room. I remember the first day we met, and how far you have grown since then. I hope everyone here honors your vitality and fighting spirit above all else.

**Yuuta** _ reported body. _

Did you spend this whole time typing that

**Yuuta** _ reported body. _

Shinobu-kun vote pink

**_Shinobu has voted._ **

**Hajime**

I think I was mistaken!! Hinata-kun told me to say that. I never saw Tori-kun do anything :(

**Hajime**

I did see Yellow walk out of electrical though!

**Hiiro**

Mme . 2. Isaw

**_Hiiro has voted._ **

**Tori**

I TOLD YOU GUYS I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

**Tori**

I HATE YOU SO MUCH ORANGE!!! YOU SUCK!!! DIE!

**Hinata**

Only an imposter would say something so mean

**Tsukasa**

How do I change my vote? 

**Kohaku**

U cant

**Tsukasa**

Oh.. I wanted to change it to pink. I didn’t realize it was Tori. I think he should be kicked off.

**Tori**

IM NOT THE IMPOSTER????

**Yuuta** _ reported body. _

Wait then who did you vote for originally??

**Tsukasa**

Orange

**Hinata**

He probably thought voting was a good thing!!! Like he’s voting for me to be president!!!!!

**_Tori has voted_ ** .

**Tori**

You suck tsukasa

**Tsukasa**

I wish i was the murderer so I could end you

**Hajime**

Anyways, yellow is the imposter!!!

**Hinata**

Tsukasa-kun please tell me you didn’t vote for me because you wanted to kill me ahaha

**Yuuta** _ reported body. _

I already voted for pink so uh. Next time we’ll get shinobu lol

**Tsukasa**

Orange kept following me around? Suspicious

**Hinata**

NOOO NO IM NOT SUS!!! IM HELPING YOU~! TSUKASA!!

**_Hajime has voted._ **

[ VOTING ]

**[Hinata]** I (Tsukasa)

**[Tori]** IIIII (Yuuta, Hinata, Aira, Kohaku, Shinobu)

**[Hajime]**

**[Shinobu]** II (Hiiro, Hajime)

**[Yuuta]**

**[Tsukasa]** I (Tori)

**[Kohaku]**

**[Hiiro]**

**[Aira]**

[Midori]

_ Tori was not the Imposter. _

_ (2 Imposters remain) _

**Hiiro** _ called an emergency meeting. _

vv lte for yelOW

**Aira**

yup

**Shinobu**

:(

**_Tsukasa has voted._ **

**Hinata**

Tsukasa!! Do not vote for me!! It will kill me!

**Yuuta**

Everyone vote yellow. Sorry Shinobu :(

**_Aira has voted._ **

**_Kohaku has voted._ **

**_Hiiro has voted._ **

**Shinobu**

It was not me, my dear friends, you are mistaken! I was taking too long to answer the suspicions against me because I wanted to properly mourn dear Midori-kun.

**_Yuuta has voted._ **

**Hiiro** _ called an emergency meeting. _

bus 

**Yuuta**

Shinobu you’re so nice but… you’re sus

**Tsukasa**

Even if Tori was not an imposter, we should still be happy he’s off the ship

**Hinata**

did u vote me :( b honest

**Hinata**

Shinobu mega sus btw 

**_Hinata has voted._ **

**_Hajime has voted._ **

[ VOTING ]

**[Hinata]** I (Tsukasa)

**[Hajime]**

**[Shinobu]** IIIII I (Hiiro, Hajime, Hinata, Yuuta, Kohaku, Aira)

**[Yuuta]**

**[Tsukasa]**

**[Kohaku]**

**[Hiiro]**

**[Aira]**

~~ [Midori] ~~

~~ [Tori] ~~

_ Shinobu was not the imposter. _

_ (2 Imposters remain) _

**Tsukasa**

NO!

**Aira** _ reported the body. _

WHOEVER KILLED KOHAKUCCI I AM GOING TO GUT YOU I AM OGING TO KILL YOU AND EVEROYINE YOU LOVE

**Yuuta**

How tf was it not shinobu

**Hiiro**

It,t must be ?? who ib bsu\\\

**Hajime**

? Um? Say again?

**Hiiro**

wh,ho sus*

**Tsukasa**

Sadly, orange has not stopped following me so he has an alibi

**Hinata**

Tsukasa is safe!!!!!!

**Tsukasa**

Whoever killed my cousin. I am going to have you banned from this game

**Hinata**

Sue them

**Yuuta**

ok well listen aira ily but i think this could be a self report….

**Aira** _ reported the body. _

REALLY

**Aira** _ reported the body. _

YUUCCHI IM GOING TO START CRYING. I LOSE KOHAKUCCI THEN YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME????

**Aira** _ reported the body. _

WHY DO YOU LITERALLY HATE ME?? IM GOING TO KILL YOU

**_Aira has voted._ **

**Yuuta**

IM JUST SAYING WE HAVE NO OTHER EVIDENCE RIGHT NOW!!

**Hajime**

Aira you do seem really nice, but I think Yuuta has a good point here :(

**_Hajime has voted._ **

**_Hiiro has voted._ **

**Aira** _ reported the body. _

Hiiro if you voted for me im never letting you watch idol shows with me ever again i hope you choke

**Hiiro**

Ss,srrry

**Aira** _ reported the body. _

All around me are liars and traitors

**_Aira has voted._ **

**Yuuta**

Sorry Aira… we got nothing else

**Aira** _ reported the body. _

Im not Listening.

**Hinata**

This is truly the backstab of the century… to lose one’s lover then to thine own knife then to have the same treachery done to thee!

**_Hinata has voted._ **

**_Yuuta has voted._ **

**Tsukasa**

Meet your end, murderer. 

**_Tsukasa has voted._ **

[ VOTING ]

**[Hinata]**

**[Hajime]**

**[Yuuta]** I (Aira)

**[Tsukasa]**

**[Hiiro]**

**[Aira]** IIIII (Hiiro, Hajime, Hinata, Yuuta, Tsukasa)

~~ [Midori] ~~

~~ [Kohaku] ~~

~~ [Tori] ~~

~~ [Shinobu] ~~

_ Aira was not an Imposter. _

_ (2 Imposters remain) _

**Yuuta** _ called an emergency meeting. _

ITS GOTTA BE FUCKING ORANGE ITS GOTTA BE YOU

**Yuuta** _ called an emergency meeting. _

LIKE WHAT THE HELL IM SO SORRY AIRA I DIDNT WANT TO KILL YOU

**Hiiro**

Orgnage has alib i

**Hinata**

Mhm!! I’ve been with my darling Tsukasa~

**Tsukasa**

Yes, orange has been bothering me the whole game

**Hajime**

Maybe it’s Yuuta?

**Tsukasa**

I… don’t think that it’s Yuuta. He reported the first body, didn’t he?

**Hiiro**

blue SUS !!!!

**Hiiro**

blue is a lil sus and oh btw this is aira typing haha BUT I DIDNT TELL HIIRO ANYTHING dw he just sucks at typing loll so im helping him out

**Hinata**

Sounds sus~

**Hiiro**

“I think it’s blue because he keeps being quiet and only accusing people”

**Yuuta** _ called an emergency meeting. _

And to be clear he means . dark blue and not me right??

**Hiiro**

ya 

**Hajime**

No!!! I’m just shy! I don’t really get how to play!! I didn’t mean to get Tori killed the first time :(

**Hajime**

Guys :(

**Tsukasa**

That sounds suspicious. I think Hiiro has a good point. Off with blue

**_Tsukasa has voted._ **

**Hinata**

Well, whatever Tsukasa says~ Bye bye blue~

**Hajime**

Et tu Hinata?

**Hinata**

Hm~? Just cuz we were in the same class last year doesn’t mean I’ll play nice now!

**_Hinata has voted._ **

**_Yuuta has voted._ **

**_Hiiro has voted._ **

**Hajime**

:( guys…

**_Hajime has voted._ **

[ VOTING ]

**[Hinata]**

**[Hajime]** IIIII (Hinata, Hajime, Tsukasa, Hiiro, Yuuta)

**[Yuuta]**

**[Tsukasa]**

**[Hiiro]**

~~ [Midori] ~~

~~ [Aira] ~~

~~ [Kohaku] ~~

~~ [Tori] ~~

~~ [Shinobu] ~~

_ Hajime was the Imposter. _

_ (1 Imposter remains) _

**Hinata** _ called an emergency meeting. _

I saw cyan vent

**Hinata** _ called an emergency meeting. _

HE TRIED TO ACCUSE ME AND THEN U VENT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME??

**Hinata** _ called an emergency meeting. _

Clown clown clown clownclownclown

**Tsukasa**

Did he vent?

**Hinata** _ called an emergency meeting. _

Yea u were doing ur task and he vented right in front of us??

**Yuuta**

I HATE YOU WHHAT?? I DIDNT I DID NOT YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT

**Yuuta**

ANIKI IM GOING TO FUCKING THROTTLE YOU? LIKE IM GOING TO KILL YOU

**Hinata** _ called an emergency meeting. _

^imp

**Hiiro**

Well hiiro doesnt rlly know what to do but he says hell vote for yuuta

**Hiiro**

Only cuz “Hinata painted my nails that one time and they looked really nice” and he smiled like :)

**Hinata** _ called an emergency meeting. _

Yea so its yuuta obviously

**Tsukasa**

Well, I guess so. I haven’t really seen him that much during the game…

**Hinata** _ called an emergency meeting. _

Yup~! Watch out for him, he’s real slippy

**Yuuta**

I’m going to beat you to deth.

**Hinata** _ called an emergency meeting. _

deth

**_Yuuta has voted._ **

**Yuuta**

It is orange i s2g

**_Hiiro has voted._ **

**_Tsukasa has voted._ **

**Hinata** _ called an emergency meeting. _

cyan a loser lolllll get bent get bent get bent

**_Hinata has voted._ **

[ VOTING ]

**[Hinata]** I (Yuuta)

**[Yuuta]** III (Hinata, Hiiro, Tsukasa)

**[Tsukasa]**

**[Hiiro]**

~~ [Midori] ~~

~~ [Aira] ~~

~~ [Kohaku] ~~

~~ [Tori] ~~

~~ [Shinobu] ~~

~~ [Hajime] ~~

_ Yuuta was not the Imposter. _

_ (1 Imposter remains) _

**Tsukasa** _ called an emergency meeting. _

So, it seems like there is an imposter among us.

**Hinata**

Wow~ just like the name of the game

**Hiiro**

GNIHINGGA

**Hinata**

^alien language? Must be the imposter

**Hiiro**

Hiiro is gonna try typing for the last round ToT gl understanding him

**Tsukasa** _ called an emergency meeting. _

You just voted your own brother off

**Hinata**

Funny how that works, isn’t it?

**Hinata**

Do you know who it is Tsukasa?

**Hinata**

Even though I’ve kept you company this whole game, I’m sure you’re still suspicious of me aren’t you?

**Hiiro**

ITSS NHIATA HIANTA ORANGE

**_Hiiro has voted._ **

**Hiiro**

Itsntj ITS GOOTTA BE. GOTTA ORANGE

**Hinata**

Tsu~ka~sa~ ive been your friend this whole time. You couldn’t kill me, could you?

**Hinata**

We’re the best of friends~ Don’t kill me :(

**_Tsukasa has voted._ **

Die

**Tsukasa** _ called an emergency meeting. _

You are absolutely the imposter, you scoundrel. You fool. You low-grade mediocrely dancing clown

**Tsukasa** _ called an emergency meeting. _

When you are ejected from this ship, I am finally going to be able to finish all my tasks without you badgering me the whole time.

**Tsukasa** _ called an emergency meeting. _

And I will rebuild our ship and crew

**Tsukasa** _ called an emergency meeting. _

Minus tori

**Hinata**

DID YOU VOTE ME??

**Hinata**

I thought what WE HAD WAS REAL

**Hinata**

RED IS SUS FOR BREAKING MY HEARTTTT

**Hinata**

Oioioioioi

**Hinata**

:(( tsukasaaa

**Hinata**

Say goodbye or im not voting

**Hiiro**

Ggodnbye

**Tsukasa** _ called an emergency meeting. _

No. Remove yourself.

**Hinata**

Eh, good enough~

**Hinata**

Thank you for doing all the killing, Hajime~ I’m happy I got to spend all my time just being annoying hehehe

**_Hinata has voted._ **

[ VOTING ]

**[Hinata]** II (Tsukasa, Hiiro)

**[Tsukasa]** I (Hinata)

**[Hiiro]**

~~ [Midori] ~~

~~ [Aira] ~~

~~ [Kohaku] ~~

~~ [Yuuta] ~~

~~ [Tori] ~~

~~ [Shinobu] ~~

~~ [Hajime] ~~

_ Hinata was the Imposter. _

_ (0 Imposters remain) _

  
  


**[ VICTORY : CREWMATES ]**

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is erin and my specialty is caring too much about the format of chatfics oioioioi  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA) where i just love hinata so so much  
> also thank u callmekevin for the funniest among us videos and making me sane in uni


End file.
